A MISSION!
by SkyArc
Summary: Akatsuki Horror Story! Akhirnya Hidan tersadar dari acara keserupannya! Hidan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya! Hah? Terjadi perpecahan di Akatsuki? Chapter 5 Update! Happy Read!
1. Chapter 1

_BRAKKK_

"Tsunade-_sama_! Ada berita gawat!"

Tsunade yang sedang meminum tehnya spontan langsung memuncratkan tehnya, "Kau membuatku kaget Shizune! Jangan ulangi itu lagi!" ancam Tsunade sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Ah, gomenasai Tsunade-_sama_! Tapi ini benar-benar gawat!" kata wanita bernama Shizune itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Tsunade kalem.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto dan Sai gagal melaksanakan misinya!"

"APUAAAA?!" BRAKK! Tsunade yang kaget spontan memukul mejanya sekuat tenaga dan seketika, meja Hokagenya terbelah menjadi 2, "Bagaimana bisa HAH?!"

"A-ano, i-itu karena s-saat mereka ditemukan, mereka sudah pingsan di depan rumah itu," jawab Shizune takut-takut.

"Sialan! Padahal mereka tim yang paling kupercaya untuk melaksanakannya! Dan mereka gagal? Tak bisa kupercaya!" decak Tsunade kesal, "Shizune, apa tak ada kandidat lain untuk melaksanakannya?"

"Tak ada Tsunade-_sama_, tim 8 dan 10 gagal melaksanakan misi ini. Sama halnya dengan tim Guy. Para Jounin dan Anbu juga gagal melaksanakan misi ini. Termasuk Hatake Kakashi dan Maito Guy," jelas Shizune.

Tsunade mendecih.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa kita kirimkan sekarang, Tsunade-_sama_? Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Konoha akan terus di terror!"

"Masih ada Shizune."

"Hah? Siapa? Hampir semua ninja berbakat gagal Tsunade-_sama_! Memang siapa lagi yang harus kita kirim?" heran Shizune.

"Mereka…Ninja-ninja berbakat. Ninja sekaligus penjahat rank-S." ujar Tsunade serius.

"J-jangan-jangan, mereka…"

"Ya. Akatsuki. Shizune! Segera siapkan seseorang yang bisa mengajak mereka untuk melaksanakan misi ini! Secepatnya!" perintah Tsunade kepada murid kesayangannya setelah Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka menolak, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Mereka akan kena bogemanku! Cepat Shizune! Atau mau kau yang kena heh?" ancam Tsunade.

"Hehehe, Ha'I Tsunade-_sama_." Dengan secepat kilat, Shizune langsung menghilang.

"Sigh…Kuharap Akatsuki tidak akan gagal melaksanakan misi ini." Harap Tsunade cemas sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan.

A Mission!

Warning: OOC, AU, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, ALUR KECEPATAN, Multi Genre.

PAIR: No Pair. Just Slight for PeinKonan

Genre: Mystery/Horror/Humor/ Friendship

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Story is mine.

Please Enjoy it!

…

…

…

Disebuah gua yang tak layak untuk ditempati tapi tetap ditempati, hidup 10 ekor mahluk abal nan nista. Mereka memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif super norak yaitu awan merah. Tentu tak asing lagi kan? Mereka adalah…Akatsuki *ditendang Akatsuki*.

Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi kelas S yang sangat ditakuti di dunia ninja. Tapi sumpah ya menurut Author, mereka gak nakutin. Gimana gak nakutin? Isinya ganjil gitu. Masa iya ada monster pierching, kertas Koran wajib buang, kakek muda, banci taman lawang, boneka jadi-jadian, lintah darat, orang sesat, lollipop autis sampai yang paling aneh pun ada, Hiu darat dan Venus Flytrap berjalan.

Buset dah.

Tapi perkenalan tentang Akatsuki segitu dulu ya, mereka udh nge deathglare author sambil bawa-bawa senjata andalannya. Okey, jangan marah woi! Kita mulai ya, 3 2 1. ACTION!

Markas Akatsuki, Jam 2 Sore.

.

.

"Hyaaaa ini cewek bodynya bagus banget, hehehe."

"Aduh, harga bbm naik lagi? Oh no! Bisa-bisa harga kertas ikut naik juga!"

"Gyaaaa keriput gue nambah lagi! Bisa-bisa kalah saing lagi gue sama si otoutou!"

"Deidara dengar! Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang! Bukan sesuatu yang geje seperti peledakmu itu!"

"Enak saja peledak ku dibilang geje, un! Danna yang seharusnya dengar, un! Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan akan hancur begitu saja, un! SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN! Dan aku balikkan kata-kata lo, yang geje itu ya seni bonekamu itu, un!"

"Satu satu, Tobi sayang DeiDei! Dua-dua, Tobi sayang Saso! Tiga-tiga, Tobi sayang Ita! Satu dua tiga Tobi sayang semua!"

"Heh Hidan brengs*k! Cepat bayar hutangmu sekarang! Bunga mu ditambah 2 kali lipat!"

"Apa kata lu Kakuzu bab*?! Masa hutang cuman 1000 RYO sampai segitunya?!"

"Wahai piranha(!) ku tersayang~ Maukah dikau menjadi istriku?"

"Bunga mawar, bunga bangkai, bunga melati, bunga Raflesia, kembalilah pada papa!"

"Yah kumat deh autisnya si putih."

Author bilang juga apakan. Gak ada nakut-nakutinnya sama sekali. Abstrak banget obrolannya. Btw pasti udah pada taukan siapa orang-orang diatas itu?

Sedang asik-asiknya ribut sendiri, tiba-tiba bel(?) mereka berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Oi Dei buka pintunya!" suruh pria berpierching yang tadi lagi liat majalah bokep kepada cewek eh cowok yah pokoknya setengah2lah yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Deidara.

"GAK BISA GITU DONG DANNA, UN! SENI ITU ADALAH LEDAKAN! DANNA ODONG, UN!"

"…Sasori tolong buka pintu—"

"APA KATAMU BANCI?! ENAK SAJA ODONG! EMANGNYA GUE ODONG-ODONG HAH?!"

"…" urat di kepala Pein mulai berkedut, "Deidara, Sasori, berhenti ribut—"

"DANNA ODONG! DANNA ODONG! WEK WEK!"

"SIALAN KAU DEIDARA! DASAR BANCI ABAL-ABAL!"

"Sasori! Deidara! Berhenti ributnya!"

"DIAM KAU TOKO ANTING BERJALAN!"

Pein marah. Seketika keluar aura-aura tak mengenakan yang membuat anggota Akatsuki lain(-SasoDei)diam tak berkutik. Bahkan KakuHidan sudah berhenti ributnya ketika Pein mengeluarkan aura-aura jahat.

"DANNA JELEK ODONG BODOH!"  
"DEIDARA BEGO BANCI ABAL!"

Dan dua orang itu tetap ribut tanpa menyadari ada bahaya yang menunggu mereka.

"Akasuna No Sasori, Deidara,"

Merasakan firasat buruk, Sasori dan Deidara segera menengok ke arah Pein, dan…

"GYAAA CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Pein super mega besar banget sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya.

"Huwaaaa baik leader-sama (un)!"

Dengan cepat, duo seniman itu kabur ke pintu depan. Anggota Akatsuki lain? Jangan tanya. Mereka langsung gedubrak begitu mendengar suara Pein.

Oh ya, yang seharusnya ditanyakan, sejak kapan ada pintu dan bel di sebuah markas berbentuk gua?

O_o

Depan pintu markas…

.

.

"Bah, lama banget nih buka pintunya. Lagian pada ngapain sih sampai teriak-teriak begitu?" gerutu seekor cewek berkacamata yang menggunakan jaket yang hampir menutupi rambutnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Tsunade-sama bilang kalau sifat Akatsuki itu sadis dan dingin. I wonder…" celetuk seekor cowok flat yang penampilannya bisa dibilang 'agak' lebih normal dari cewek itu. Sebenarnya sih udh normal. Tapi yang gak normalnya itu, dia bawa-bawa _TeddyBear_ .

"Oh ya? Gue gak percaya loh. Bisa aja sifat mereka jauh dari kata sadis dan dingin kan?" kata cowok yang wajahnya MIRIP banget sama si cowok Flat. Hanya saja yang ini berkacamata.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." Balas si cowok flat cuek.

Klek

"Ah! Lihat pintunya terbuka!" seru si cewek heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang buka pintu pake jari tengah.

"Siapa kalian, un? Dan lo cewek, lo ngajak berantem gue hah, un?" Deidara bales nunjuk cewek itu pake jari tengah juga.

"Enak aja! Gue gak ngajak berantem kok! Elo kali! Tapi kalau emang mau berantem beneran, hayu gue tantang lo!" tantang si cewek sambil kekeuh nunjuk Deidara pake jari tengah.

"Huh! Biar kutunjukan kalau seni itu adalah ledakan, un!" seru Deidara sambil lumat-lumat tanah liat.

Cowok flat, cowok kacamata dan Sasori cuman sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dei, udah deh jangan norak. Itu tamu dan kita harus menghormatinya!" nasehat Sasori pada partnernya. Tumben normal.

"Kau juga Ai. Jangan gitu ah malu-maluin!" kata cowok kacamata itu sambil narik si cewek yang dipanggil Ai itu.

"Tapi dia ngajak berantem Rei/Danna (un)! Mana bisa gue diem aja (un)!" balas Ai dan Deidara berbarengan. Sadar kalau mereka mengucapkannya berbarengan, dua-duanya langsung kirim _deathglare_.

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN (UN)!" teriak keduanya bersamaan (lagi).

"WAAAA JANGAN BERISIKK!" teriak si cowok flat. Seketika Ai, Rei, Dei dan Saso langsung melihat ke arah cowok flat itu, "Kalian jangan berisik! Nanti _TeddyBear _gue nangis nih!"

Ai sama Rei sweatdrop. Sasori sama Deidara cengok.

"_TeddyBear_? Nama bonekamu, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengambil sang _TeddyBear_ dari empunya, "dih cowok kok suka main boneka, un? Mana bonekanya jelek begini, un! Bahahaha!" tawa Deidara membahana sambil memutar-mutar _TeddyBear_ itu.

"Jangan…ganggu…_TeddyBear_…ku…GYAAAAAA LEPASKAN MY SWEETIE _TEDDYBEAR_!" tiba-tiba, si cowok flat ngamuk dan langsung nerjang Deidara. Deidara sendiri langsung panik. Dan dengan autisnya dia teriak,

"Huwaaa un gue mau diperkaos, un!"

"…"

"Hei Ren tenang jangan ngamuk!" seru Rei sambil memegang cowok yang bernama Ren itu kencang. Sedangkan Ai langsung mengambil _TeddyBear_ itu dari tangan Deidara. Kemudian dia mengasihnya kembali kepada Ren.

"Kau kembali pada papa nak!" Ren langsung meluk-meluk _TeddyBear_ itu sambil nangis-nangis gaje. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Sasori yang diam daritadi akhirnya angkat bicara, "Udah ah autis-autisnya, ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

"Oh? Kami kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ke leader kalian sekaligus kalian sendiri. Ini penting." Jelas Rei sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Sesuatu itu apa, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya makanya karena itu kami ingin bertemu leader kalian untuk memberitahu!" jawab Rei sambil ajeb-ajeb.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Ajak Sasori kepada mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Deidara sudah masuk duluan.

Inside Akatsuki Hideout

.

.

"Oi Leader-sama, ada tamu nih!"

Pein yang saat itu sedang membaca majalah bokep sambil senyum-senyum gaje langsung menengok ke 3 orang tamunya. "Bah tumben ada yang mampir ke sini! Biasanya kagak ada!"

"_Iya kagak ada yang mampir, udah tau kalian penjahat kelas S mana ada yang mau mampir. Kalaupun ada mereka pasti strees!" _batin ke tiga orang itu secara bersamaan. Gak nyadar padahal mereka mampir. Berati mereka stress dong wkwkwk (ReiAiRen: Narator geblek itu sih beda! Kita mampir kesini gara-gara disuruh Tsunade-_sama_, kalau bukan karena kepentingan kita ogah banget ke sini kali!).

"Uhum, sebenarnya kami mampir ingin menyampaikan surat dari Hokage, tapi sebelumnya kami ingin semua anggota kumpul dulu." Kata Rei kalem. Tapi sebenernya dalam hati dia udah merinding ngeliat wajah bokep si Pein.

"Oh gitu? Gausah lah biar gue aja yang tau!" kata Pein cuek bebek, "Gue males manggil anggota gue yang abnormal itu!" lanjutnya sambil ngejelekin anggotanya. Gasadar dia yang paling abnormal.

"Yah tapi ini penting! Semua anggota wajib tau! Mau mereka abnormal, normal atau setengah-setengah(?) tetep harus tau!" kata Rei cepet.

"Jah maksa amat si lo! Iye iye gue panggilin! Woy Saos panggilin tuh mereka!" suruh Pein ke Sasori seenak udel.

"Lah kok gue lagi sih? Suruh yang lain kek!" tolak Sasori sambil manyun kesel dijadiin babu melulu.

"Panggil atau gue bakar seluruh boneka lo?" ancam Pein sambil nodongin buku bokepnya.

"IYA GUE PANGGILIN KOK TENANG AJA! WOY SEMUANYA YANG MASIH PADA MAU IDUP, BURUAN KEBAWAH KALAU ENGGAK MALEM INI PEIN BAKAL ADA DISEBELAH KASUR LO SIAP-SIAP NERKAM ELO!" teriak Sasori pake toa yang diambilnya secara random. Spontan, anggota Akatsuki lain yang tadinya pada sibuk sendiri gak nyampe 2 detik udah kumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ancaman lo gak mutu amat. Dasar Saos!" cibir Pein ke Sasori.

"Biarin daripada gak gue panggilin! Udah buruan tuh mulai topiknya!"

"Iye iye! Nah, sekarang perlihatkan surat itu kepada kami! Woy kenapa jadi pada cengok?" Tanya Pein ke tiga orang tamu tak diundang itu.

"_Buset ternyata ini toh anggota Akatsuki! Gila nyeremin semua!" _batin Ai sambil nutupin mukanya pake surat gara-gara diliatin sama Pein.

"_Wkwkwkw ini yang namanya Akatsuki? Cuman gara-gara ancaman gak mutu malah pada takut gini ck ck ck." _Batin Rei ngakak dalam hati. Belom tau aja dia gimana si Pein itu.

"_Mukanya kok abstrak semua sih?" _ini sih pikirannya si Ren yang asli Jleb banget.

"WOI BANGUN LO BERTIGA JANGAN MELAMUN!" teriak Pein pake toa yang diambil dari Sasori tepat di depan muka mereka.

"Eh mama eh mama jatuh!" latah Ai.

"Apa mana ada kebakaran?" Tanya Rei dodolnya kumat.

"Eh Abstrak eh Abstrak kok Akatsuki mukanya Abstrak sih?" ini latahnya Ren yang makin parah. Untung gak pada denger.

"Nyeh sebenarnya kalian ini siapa sih?" Tanya Itachi sambil garuk-garuk keriput(?).

"Kami ini berasal dari Konoha sekaligus utusan dari Godaime A.K.A Tsunade-_sama_. Perkenalkan yang bawa-bawa TeddyBear itu Fujiwara Ren, yang make kacamata itu Fujiwara Rei dan gue sendiri Nakamura Aihara." Jelas Ai secara panjang, padat dan jelas.

"Nakamura Aihara? Kayaknya gue pernah denger deh nama itu!" celetuk Hidan.

"Enggak enggak! Mungkin itu perasaan lo aja! Kalaupun pernah denger itu pasti Nakamura Aihara yang lain!" sela Ai tiba-tiba, _"Kalau ketauan gue Author disini bisa berabe. Bakal dihajar gue hii!" _ckckck ternyata.

"Udah ah basa basinya! Nih surat yang kalian pinta!" Ren dengan cepet ngambil itu surat dari tangan Ai dan menyerahkannya ke si Pein. Si Pein kerepotan sendiri pas ngebuka surat itu dan akhirnya kepaksa dibantu Zetsu dan Kisame. Gimana gak repot wong suratnya segede gaban gitu. Saat dibuka mereka semua (-ReiAiRen) langsung kaget plus seneng. Seperti apakah isi surat itu? Setau Narator sih seperti ini:

Dear Akatsuki

Saya, Senju Tsunade, Hokage dari Konoha ingin menyampaikan berita membahagiakan!

Saya mengundang kalian untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangatt bagus sekaligus indah! Pasti kalian bosen kan kalau tinggal di gua reyot itu kan?

Makanya saya membeli sebuah rumah untuk kalian. Dan fasilitasnya dijamin sangat LENGKAP. Keperluan dan kebutuhan kalian semua akan terpenuhi disitu! Dari mulai majalah bokep-pieching, kertas bermutu, krim anti keriput dan kaca keluaran terbaru, tanah liat paling oke, boneka dan robot-robotan terkenal di dunia, tempat buat ritual, lollipop berbagai rasa, aquarium dan kolam renang besar dan juga tak ketinggalan kebun dengan berbagai bunga di dalamnya!

Dan yang paling membahagiakan, ini semua

GRATIS

Tidak dipungut biaya sama sekali.

Jika kalian tertarik, maka kalian akan dianterkan oleh 3 orang sableng yang saya kirim ke rumah baru kalian. Perlengkapan yang perlu kalian bawa hanya persediaan jubah Akatsuki saja. Gak lebih.

Oke segitu dari saya! Tinggal yah di rumah itu!

With love, Tsunade-_sama_, MUACH :*

Yah kira-kira begitulah isi suratnya. Sumpah alay banget *ditinju Tsunade*

"WOAHH beneran nih?" Tanya Pein seneng.

"Iye." Jawab Ren singkat.

"Berati entar Tobi dapet lollipop banyak banget dong!" seru Tobi riang gembira.

"Iya." Lagi-lagi jawabannya singkat. Tapi kali ini yang jawab Ai.

"YES berate gue bisa ngalahin si Otoutou nanti!" kata Itachi sambil bernarsis-narsis ria.

"Iyo." Kembali jawaban yang singkat. Bedanya yang jawab kali ini Rei.

"YESSSSS!" seru semua Akatsuki sambil tebar-tebar Conffeti.

"Nah! Sekarangkapan kami bisa tinggal di rumah itu?" Tanya Pein udah kesenengan.

"Sekarang juga boleh kok." Jawab trio sableng itu dengan kompak.

"Oke deh! Baiklah anggota-anggotaku tersayang, sekarang siapkan jubah cadangan kalian! Kita akan berangkat sekarang! Dan untuk Konan chayank, siapin baju buat AA Pein ya? AA nunggu di depan nanti!" suruh Pein ke 8 anak buahnya dan ke pacarnya si Konan. Konan sih iya iya aja.

"YES SIR!" secara serempak, Akatsukikers segera melesat ke arah kamar mereka.

SasoDeiTobi Room's

.

.

"Lalalala Tobi bakal makan lollipop berbagai rasa!" senandung Tobi dengan ceria sambil mengepak barangnya di kopernya. (Ps. Disini ceritanya semua anggota Akatsuki punya koper masing-masing.)

"Tanah liat baru, un~" si Dei ikut-ikutan bersenandung ria juga rupanya.

"…" cuman si Sasori yang diem aja. Deidara yang heran lantas menanyakan ada apa gerangan yang terjadi sama Sasori?

"Danna kenapa, un? Kok gak seneng gitu, un?" Tanya Deidara pada Danna-nya.

"Enggak, gue cuman curiga aja." Jawab Sasori.

"Lah curiga kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Itu, aneh aja tiba-tiba si nenek itu ngundang kita secara tiba-tiba. Bukannya kita penjahat kelas S?" jelas Sasori. Jeli juga ni anak.

"Gue gak ngerti apa yang Danna katakan, un. Yang penting, jangan sebut nenek, un! Konon katanya, kalau ada yang nyebut Godaime Hokage nenek dari jauh, dia bakal ketiban sesuatu, un!" bales Deidara gak penting.

"Hah?" Sasori cengo. Dan tiba-tiba, muncul meja Hokage yang sudah terbelah 2 dengan cepat menimpa si cowok boneka itu.

"Gyaaaa sakitt!"

"Gue bilang juga apa kan, un!" ujar Deidara sambil ngakak. Tobi sih udah keluar daritadi.

"Sialan! Bantuin singkirin Deidara!"

"Bahahaha iya iya sabar, un!"

Di depan pintu markas

.

.

"Weh, Sasori Deidara kalian lama amat! Habis ngapain? Dan Sasori, muka lo kok bonyok gitu sih?" heran Hidan sambil pasang muka –What the Hell?—.

"Jangan tanya dah!" kata Sasori langsung ngeloyor.

"Bahahahaha, un! Danna tadi ketimpa meja yang datang secara random, un! Diketahui meja itu milik Godaime Hokage, un!" tawa Deidara.

"BWAKAKAKAKA!" spontan yang lain langsung ngakak.

"Berhenti ketawanya!" suruh Sasori sambil nutupin muka. Malu gitu ceritanya kan wkwkwk.

"Hahaha udah ah ketawanya, jadi udah pada siap belom?" tanya Rei sambil cengengesan.

"SIAP DONG (UN)!" teriak semuanya semangat (-SasoAiRen).

"Oke maju jalan!"

Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Apa Akatsuki benar-benar tinggal di tempat itu? Kejadian apa yang akan menghampiri mereka? Wah kayaknya Sasori udah curiga duluan tuh!

TBC

Author Note:

Author: AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA MWAHAHAHA *ketawa setan*

Sasori: Sialan lu thor ujung-ujungnya gue apes juga!

Author: Yah sekali-sekali gak apa-apa kali! Lagian baru lo kok! Ntar yang lain gue nistain juga kok tenang!

Sasori: Sompret.

Author: Sekedar pemberitahuan, Rei sama Ren itu OC teman sekaligus author juga disini! Hayo tebak siapa? Wkwkwk dan Aihara A.K.A Ai itu author sendiri! Narsis gak apa-apa dong? XD! Ciri-ciri Ren itu rambutnya agak panjang sepundak yang dia ikat setengah. Sedangkan Rei rambutnya lebih pendek dan acak-acakan. Dia juga pake kacamata. Warna rambut dua-duanya sama-sama coklat! Mereka juga kakak-adek! Kalau Ai, rambutnya warna hitam sepunggung. Pake kacamata minus dan sering pake jaket.

BTW, karena ini penpik pertama saia, saia menerima luas kritikan dan saran dari senpai dan juga para readers!

Okey, Review onegai?


	2. The Beginning

**A Mission!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, ALUR KECEPATAN, Multi Genre, Typo.  
**

**PAIR: No Pair. Just Slight for PeinKonan**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror/Humor/ Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Story is mine.**

**Please Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/SKIP TIME/**

**Teras rumah baru. Jam 16.00 Waktu Konoha.**

"Nah, ini dia rumah baru kalian!"

Di depan para Akatsuki, berdiri sebuah rumah bergaya khas belanda. Rumah itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga di dindingnya. Rumah ini bertingkat dua dan memiliki balkon yang cukup luas. Di sebelahnya terdapat kebun yang luas serta buah-buahan yang membuat mata Zetsu langsung _sparkling-sparkling_. Udara di situ juga sangat dingin, yang membuat Kakuzu langsung berpikir _'Berati gak usah keluarin duit buat beli AC!'_.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ajak Ai kepada para Akatsuki yang masih terpana melihat rumah barunya.

"Oh? Iya ya?" balas Akatsuki yang langsung bangun dari acara 'pana-terpananya'.

Dengan riang gembira, mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah itu (yah kecuali Sasori sih yang masih curigaan).

"Oy Sasori napa diem aja di situ? Buruan masuk!" ajak Hidan ke Sasori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"..." Sasori masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil masang muka curiga.

"Heh Saos merah! Lo denger gak?!" seru Hidan.

"Gue gak mau masuk Hidan." Jawab Sasori.

"Loh kenapa?"

"Gue...Gue curiga aja dengan rumah ini. Gue punya firasat buruk tentang rumah ini Dan!" kata Sasori mengungkapkan kecurigaannya.

"Eits jangan berpikir gitu dong! Lo harusnya bersyukur kita punya rumah baru! Masa lo mau terus-terusan tinggal di goa reyot itu?" nasehat Hidan ala Uztad kecebur got.

"Iya sih..." balas Sasori gak yakin.

"Udah ah buruan masuk Saos! Gue udah gak betah diem di sini melulu!" kata Hidan sambil narik tangan Sasori ke dalem.

"Ngajak sih ngajak tapi jangan sambil megang tangan gue napa?" sewot Sasori kepada si rambut klimis itu.

"Hehehehe," Hidan cuman cengengesan sambil pasang muka watados.

**Inside the House**

**.**

**.**

"Biar gue jelaskan ya. Rumah ini terdiri atas 5 kamar yang berada di lantai dua, 1 dapur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 kolam renang di belakang dan juga kolam ikan, sebuah kebun disamping, lalu yang kita tempati sekarang ruang tengah yang lengkap dengan Tvnya!" jelas Ai panjang lebar.

"Uwoooo..." takjub mereka sambil melongo dengan norak.

"Lalu dimana hadiah kami?" tanya Konan.

"Itu!" tunjuk Ren pakai _teddybearnya_.

Spontan, Akatsuki yang sudah berhenti melongo kemudian menengok ke arah hadiah mereka, dan tanpa babibu lagi, mereka melesat ke arah hadiah mereka (-Kakuzu dan Zetsu), dan sekali lagi dengan noraknya, mereka bergumam,

"Gile! Ini majalah bokep _**limited edition **_dan pierching terbaru! Akhirnya, hiks, gue dapet!"

"Kertas bermutu! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama~"

"Krim ini pasti ampuh! Dan gue akhirnya bisa ngaca dengan kaca baru!"

"Un! Tanah liat baru, berati bikin lempung baru, un!"

"Oh Jashin-_sama_~ setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa berdua bersama~"

"Aquariumnya besar men! Oh Piranha-piranha ku tersayang, kalian dapat tempat baru!"

"Ah! Tobi dapat Lollipop rasa soto(?) juga setelah sekian lama! Sik asik!"

Sedangkan Sasori, Zetsu dan Kakuzu? Jangan tanya. Si Sasori udah mulai memainkan boneka dan robot-robot baru dia dan segera menghapus semua kecurigaan yang ada di otaknya. Zetsu langsung ngeloyor pergi ke kebun barunya. Kakuzu? Rentenir bangkotan itu sih udah keliling-keliling ruang tengah sambil teriak 'Gue gak usah ngeluarin duit!'. Buset inget umur Kuz.

Jangan lupakan trio sableng kita. Mereka langsung _sweatdropped _begitu melihat tingkah abstrak para Akatsuki, dan gak yakin kalau itu benar-benar Akatsuki yang disebut penjahat kelas S.

"Oi Rei!" panggil Itachi.

"Iya apa?" tanya Rei yang merasa terpanggil oleh penjaga neraka (Narator: Heh Itachi jangan liatin gue kayak gitu! Yang nulis si Author gue cuman bacain doank! Ita: Oh gitu?).

"Gue ganteng bener yak? Gue takut nih Rei kalau para _fansgirls _gue makin ngejar-ngejar!" ujar Itachi sambil bernarsis-narsis ria di depan kaca barunya.

"Iya saking gantengnya gue sampai ngenek liatnya!" jawab Rei seenak udel.

"Apa kata lo?" Itachi langsung men-_**deathglare **_Rei begitu mendengar jawabannya.

"Kata gue lo ganteng banget sampai nenek-nenek ikut ngejar-ngejar lo!" Rei langsung ngeles begitu ngeliat tampang Itachi yang serem bener.

"Oh gitu ya? Susah emang ya jadi orang ganteng?" Rei makin eneg begitu si Itachi ngomong kayak gitu, "_wait_, apa kata lo tadi? Nenek-nenek ngejar gue juga?"

"Bah maksud gue saking gantengnya lo, bukan hanya cewek aja, nenek-nenek juga sampai klepek-klepek!"

"Oh gitu ya? Gue tau gue ini ganteng, _sexy _dan _charming_! Tapi gak usah nenek-nenek itu masuk data para fansgirls gue!"

"Iya lo itu emang ganteng, _sexy _dan _charming_ banget!" kata Rei yang sebenernya gak rela bilang kayak gitu sebenarnya, _**'Ternyata ada juga yang bisa dibego-begoin selain si Ren!' **_pikir Rei nista sambil pasang gaya sok mikir. Dasar kakak durhaka.

**/SKIP TIME/ (Again)**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian bebas ingin melakukan apa saja. Kami pamit dulu." Kata Ai sambil membungkukan badannya diikuti oleh Rei dan Ren.

"Loh? Sudah mau pulang lagi?" tanya Konan yang kayaknya kecewa. Kalau Ai pulang berarti dia cewek sendiri dong?

"Iyap, kalau ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan hubungi kami saja," ujar Ren sambil menyerahkan kartu nama masing-masing.

"Yaudeh kalau kalian mau pulang! Nanti kalau ada apa-apa gue hubungi. Udeh sono pulang! Bosen gue liat muka lo bertiga! Hush hush!" usir Pein seenak jidat (bosen udel melulu) sambil memainkan tangannya keatas kebawah. Kayak lagi ngusir kucing aja ni ketua bokep.

'_**Anjrit dasar ketua sialan!'**_ batin Rei dan Ai secara bersamaan sambil sumpah serapah ke Pein. Ren sih adem ayem aja. Karena dia emang merasa mukanya terlalu ngebosenin untuk diliatin (?). Trio Sableng itu lantas langsung ngacir begitu si Pein ngirim _**deathglare **_ke Ai dan Rei.

**.**

**.**

"Heh bocah Saos, panggilin anak-anak dong, gue udah PW nih disini!" kata Pein yang lagi-lagi kembali nyuruh si bonsai merah itu.

"Emoh ah gue lagi asik nih!" tolak Sasori cuek sambil tetap memainkan robot dan bonekanya. Dia dengan nistanya memainkan drama Robero dan Juleha (nama disamarkan demi kepentingan(?)) dengan peran robot sebagai Robero dan sang Barbie sebagai Juleha.

"Hmm...Korek api dimana ya? Gue mau bakar sesuatu euy!" Pein dengan sengaja pura-pura cari korek sambil lirik boneka dan robot Sasori supaya si Sasori bisa kepancing.

"Sialan, WOY SEMUANYA YANG MASIH PADA MAU IDUP, BURUAN KEBAWAH KALAU ENGGAK MALEM INI PEIN BAKAL ADA DISEBELAH KASUR LO SIAP-SIAP NERKAM ELO!" teriak Sasori lagi-lagi pake toa colongan dan lagi-lagi masih memakai ancaman yang sama. Tapi kebukti sih. Soalnya pas dia ngancam kayak gitu, lagi-lagi gak sampe dua detik, anggota Akatsuki lain langsung ngumpul. Bahkan Zetsu yang paling jauh pun begitu mendengar teriakan ini langsung lari ke ruang tengah. Keliatannya saking paniknya si Zetsu lupa kalau dia bisa nyelam. Ckckck.

"Ancaman lo gak mutu amat. Dasar Saos!"

"Biarin daripada gak gue panggilin! Udah buruan tuh mulai topiknya!"

Lagi-lagi percapakan yang sama. Btw, firasat gue aja apa si Author kebanyakan pake kata 'lagi-lagi'?

"Baiklah anak buahku—"

Belom selesai Pein ngomong, yang lain langsung pasang tampang –jangan panggil gue anak buah lo!—.

"Wow kalem bro! Gue cuman bercanda! Maksud gue para anggotaku yang tercinta (catet: bagian ini anggota lain langsung muntah (-Tobi karena Tobi anak baik)), gue memanggil kalian kesini karena ingin menentukan dengan siapa kalian sekamar! Karena ada lima kamar, maka gue juga memutuskan kalau satu kamar dua orang! Nah karena itu, gue ingin tanya, dengan siapa kalian ingin sekamar?" tanya Pein panjang lebar.

"Hmm...Kalau kata Dei sih, un! Sama partner yang dulu aja, un!" usul Deidara.

"Setuju!" seru Kisame, Tobi dan Kakuzu berbarengan.

"GAK SETUJU!" balas Sasori, Itachi dan Hidan berbarengan.

"Hee? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Pein.

"Gue males sekamar sama banci dan bocah autis."

"Gue eneg sekamar sama si Ikan. Bau amis!"

"Males banget sekamar sama Rentenir bangkotan itu! Tiap hari gue disuruh bayar kas melulu! Ritual gue sama Jashin-_sama _jadi keganggu!"

DeiKisaTobiKaku langsung pundung.

"Hmm...gimana kalau kita kocok aja?" usul Konan waras.

"Kocok? Macam Arisan aja!" celetuk Zetsu putih.

"**Kan Konan cewek tih makanya dia dapat ide kocok kocok.**" Balas Zetsu hitam gak jelas.

Zetsu putih cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Jadi gini. Kalian ambil salah satu kertas yang ada di tangan gue. Kalau sudah dapat berati itu partner kamar kalian!" jelas Konan.

"Tapi siapa yang bakal ngambil?" tanya Itachi.

"Yah yang gak setuju aja. Zetsu masuk hitungan." Jawab Konan _simple_.

ZetPut dan ZetTem cuman ngangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Macam anak TK aja.

"Lo sendiri Konan?"

"Gue sama Pein aja dah."

Pein yang denger langsung seneng. Berati dia bisa 'ngapa-ngapain' Konan nanti.

"Ntar kalau dia macem-macem sama gue, gue tonjok dia!" lanjut Konan sambil memasang muka angker. Pein langsung takut.

"Nah silahkan ambil satu, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan dan Zetsu!" perintah Konan.

SasoItaHidanZetsu langsung mengambil kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Konan.

"Baiklah gue umumkan! Pertama, Sasori lo sekamar sama Hidan! Lalu Itachi lo sekamar sama Deidara! Kemudian Zetsu lu sekamar sama si Tobi! Dan terakhir sisanya yang gak keambil, Kakuzu dan Kisame. Berati kalian berdua sekamar!" seru Konan semangat melihat hasilnya.

"Yah bolehlah sama Hidan juga." Kata Sasori yang setuju-setuju aja dia sekamar sama Hidan. Hidan juga seneng-seneng aja dia sekamar sama bocah saos itu.

"Anjrit masa gue sama si banci itu sih!? Gue gak setuju! Penonton kecewa!" protes Itachi gak rela sekamar sama Deidara.

"Sompret gue juga gak rela sekamar sama kakek muda itu, un!" Deidara ikut protes juga.

"Yattaa Tobi sekamar sama Zetsu-senpai!" seru Tobi autis sambil meluk-meluk Zetsu.

"Lepaskan K-kami T-tobi!" kata Zetsu terbata karena napasnya sesak dipeluk Tobi. Sedangkan Zetsu Item udah tepar.

"Gah gue gamau sekamar sama Rentenir bangkotan itu! Najis!" kali ini Kisame yang protes. Kakuzu sih seneng-seneng aja berati dia bisa ngambil duit dari Kisame. Dasar Koruptor!

"JANGAN PROTES SAMA HASILNYA! UDAH BAIK GUE BANTUIN!" teriak Konan sambil men-**deathglare **ItaDeiKisa. ItaDeiKisa langsung mingkem begitu melihat Konan seserem itu.

"Udah ah gue capek nih nonton lawakan kayak gini. Buruan sana masuk kamar masing-masing! Sasori dan Hidan kamar paling Kiri. Itachi dan Deidara kamar lo berdua sebelah Sasori. Entar gue sama Konan chayank di tengah-tengah. Lalu Zetsu dan Tobi disebelahnya. Terakhir Kakuzu dan Kisame kalian paling Kanan." Jelas Pein sambil ngupil.

"Iya dah!" serempak mereka semua (-PeinKonan) langsung mengambil barang masing-masing dan berjalan ke lantai dua menuju kamar masing-masing.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka gak sadar. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dan tersenyum licik.

"Bos, kayaknya kita mendapatkan mangsa baru, khikhikhi..."

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku tak sabar untuk memangsa arwah mereka...Khukhukhu!"

**Di Tempat lain...**

**.**

**.**

"Rei, Ren!" panggil Ai pada duo kembar itu.

"Iya apa?" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Apa para Akatsuki bisa melaksanakan misi ini? Gue takut kalau nasib mereka sama seperti para ninja sebelumnya!" kata Ai mengungkapkan rasa ragunya.

"Yah gue gak bisa nebak sih berhasil atau tidak. Kita percayakan saja pada mereka! Gue percaya kok sama mereka!" balas Rei sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Ren hanya meng-iyakan sambil ikut terseyum.

"Yah..semoga saja."

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib Akatsuki selanjutnya? Dan siapa sebenarnya orang-orang itu? Tunggu, apa mereka benar-benar 'orang'? Dan apa maksud perkataan Ai itu?

**TBC**

Author Note:

Author: Yatta akhirnya chapter 2 jadi juga! *tebar-tebar confetti* Saia gak nyangka ada yang nge review fic abal macem gini. Apalagi tokohnya Akatsuki –hajared—. Nah sekarang kita ke bagian reply review dulu:

**Riyuki18: **Thanks reviewnya Riku! Oke gw sudah mengikuti sarannya supaya menghilangkan ekspresi-ekspresi itu hehehe. Lalu untuk Akatsuki juga, gw gak ragu kok bikin Akatsuki malu-maluin. Secara muka mereka memang udah cocok jadi lawakan *ditonjok*

**Bela Suryanegara: **Wakakakak rajin amat pake nama asli segala. But thanks reviewnya yo Bel xD. Buju buset kalau Sasori dan Deidara dibanyakin yang lain entar gimana dong? Hidanmu gimana? Wkwkwk. Buat Romance sendiri...Agak susah sih soalnya genrenya bukan romance. Tapi diusahakan deh romance buat PeinKonan.

**azmithegreathers****:** Yatta makasih yaa pujian dan reviewnya~ jangan lupa review lagi hehehe *ditendang*

**Hwang Energy: **Thanks yo for review dan pujiannya hehehe. Okay ini dia chapter 2 nya xD.

**Hana love akatsuki: **Yap makasih xD. Enjoy chapter 2 nya yaa~

**LaChocho Latte****: **Beneran kocak? *mata sparkling-sparkling* Makasih latte-chan hehehe. Okay ini chapter 2 nya :)

**nowan456 yoval****: **Yeah makasih yooo! Tenang aja selama sifat malas saia gak kumat saia akan tetap update fic ini *dihantam bom*

Nah, mungkin segitu aja dari saia selaku author terkece di ffn *dibantai author lain karena ngaku-ngaku*saia bingung mau ngomong apa!

Deidara: Tentu aja bingung, un! Author kan otaknya minim banget, un!

Author: Berisik ah lu! Okay, saia gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi~

Review, onegai?


	3. The Ghost Strategy

Well, sekedar pemberitahuan, Author memutuskan untuk menjadikan Zetsu tidak berkepribadian ganda. Hanya ada satu Zetsu saja. Oke?

* * *

**A Mission!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, ALUR KECEPATAN, Multi Genre, Typos.**

**PAIR: No Pair. Just Slight for PeinKonan**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror/Humor/ Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Story is mine.**

**Please Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ghost Side.**

**.**

**.**

"Bos, mangsa kita ternyata lumayan banyak bos! Ada 10 orang!" lapor seekor(?) hantu cewek berinisial N.

"Bos bos! Kan ruangan disini ada banyak bos! Jadi kita bagi-bagi aja ruangannya!" usul hantu cowok yang inisialnya A. Bah lo kira makanan dibagi-bagi?

"Iye iye ada banyak ya? Pas juga sama jumlah kita!" setuju bos itu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk disko (?).

"Ih gue pengen donk jadi hantu kamar si bocah merah unyu itu! Gue naksir sama dia! Kyaaa~" sela hantu cewek berinisial I sambil memakai gaya super centil.

"Ngek itu sih mau lo aja! Tiap ada cowok ganteng cool unyu apalah, pasti lo taksir! Dasar setan genit!" seru hantu cowok berinisial R ke Hantu I.

"Bilang aja lo naksir sama si Hantu I." Celetuk hantu cowok M sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya.

"Najis!"

"Ih itukan kemauan gue, hidup-hidup gue jadi semau gue juga! Sape lo?" cibir Hantu I.

"Apa kata lo! Dasar hantu bla bla bla bla!"

"Ih! Lo juga! Dasar hantu bla bla bla!'

Maap. Kata-kata diatas disensor demi kepentingan rated.

"BERISIK WOYYYY!" teriak si Bos yang ber inisial HL sambil gebrak meja (hantu bisa gebrak meja dan marah-marah?). Seketika I dan R langsung mingkem.

"Dengerin gue! Hantu N, lo gue tempatin di ruang tengah! Hantu I, mumpung gue lagi baik, okelah lo boleh nempatin kamar si Saos itu! Hantu Az, lo tempatin kamar si banci dan kakek muda itu! Lalu hantu Ha, lo tempatin kamar si pierching dan cewek kertas! Kemudian hantu A, lo ditempatkan di dapur! Terus hantu M, lo tempatin kebon! Selanjutnya hantu R, lo tempatin kamar si Rentenir dan hiu darat! Lalu hantu Q, loe gue putuskan bertempat di kamar bocah autis dam venus flytrap berjalan. Lalu hantu Ra, lo gue tempatin di kolam renang dan terakhir hantu F, lo gue putuskan buat nempatin toilet, oke? Keputusan gak boleh diganggu gugat!" jelas si bos dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"YES gue sama si Imut itu! Tengkyu bos!" seru I sambil tebar-tebar confetti. Sedangkan hantu R cuman bisa kasih sumpah serapah ke si bos. Tapi dalam hati tentunya. Gila aja kalau disebutin, cari mati namanya.

"Lalu bos sendiri ngapain?" tanya hantu Q.

"Gue? Ya gue santailah sambil tiduran! Secara gue ini boss! Hohoho!" tawa si bos seenak jidat Haruno Sakura! *Author diterbangin*

"BUUUUU!" sorak hantu lain sambil melempari bosnya berbagai macam barang.

"Kampret lo pada! Udah kita mulai ntar malem aja! Sekarang BUBAR!" usir si bos kepada mereka. Hantu-hantu itu hanya melengos pergi.

Perasaan narator aja atau si bos mereka mirip banget sama si Pein?

Oh ya. Kalian bingung sama percakapan di atas? Kalian aja udah bingung apalagi Narator zzz.

* * *

**/SKIP TIME/**

**Di rumah baru, kamar ItaDei dan HidanSaso. Jam 23.00 Waktu Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

**ItaDei room's**

"Rambut Dei indah, un~ Rambut, Dei indah, un~" senandung Deidara sambil mencatok rambutnya. Itachi yang lagi mengoles krim keriput barunya langsung kesel karena merasa tersaingi.

"Rambut Dei indah, un~ gak kayak rambut Itachong yang lepek nan dekil, un~" lanjut Deidara sambil tetap senandung tapi bedanya, kali ini sambil hina-hina rambut Itachi. Itachi langsung marah besar pas rambutnya diejek-ejek. Tapi dia tetap sabar. Deidara yang heran Itachi tidak protes, segera bersenandung lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih parah dan mampu membuat Itachi benar-benar marah besar,

"Muka Dei mulus, un~ Gak kayak muka Itachong yang keriputan, un~"

Dan dimulailah perang dunia yang entah keberapa kalinya Itachi vs Deidara. Perang dengan judul 'Jambak-jambakan rambut dan cakar-cakarin muka'. Wew panjang amat judulnya. Tapi lagi asik-asiknya perang, tiba-tiba rambut Itachi yang belakang ditarik kencang banget. Lebih kencang dari Deidara malah,

JREKK (bunyi apa ini? Yah anggap aja bunyi rambut ditarik)

"Adaww! Sakit oy Dei! Berantem sih berantem tapi jangan keras-keras juga nariknya!" protes Itachi.

"Hah? Maksud lo apa sih Itachi, un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Halah jangan sok pasang muka polos gitu deh! Lo narik rambut belakang gue keras-keras kan?" sambung Itachi sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan *author ditendang* umm maksud author dari pegangan Deidara.

"Un? Dei gak lagi jambak rambut Itachi kok, un! Dei tadi kan lagi cakarin Itachi!" jawab Deidara jujur.

"Halah boong aja lu! Udah ah males gue sumpah! Mending tidur!" kesal Itachi sambil narik selimutnya. Sedangkan Deidara masih bingung dan akhirnya bergumam,

"Yaudah deh! Mending Dei ikut tidur ajah!"

**HidanSaso Room's**

Rupanya dua-duanya sudah tertidur lelap dari tadi! Wah tumben. Tapi kayaknya si Sasori agak keganggu sama 'sesuatu'. Mari kita intip.

"Aduh...siapa sih yang colek-colek gue? Udah tau mau tidur!" gerutu Sasori kesal, "Oy Dan jangan colek-colek gue dong!" sambungnya sambil melirik ke arah belakangnya. Tapi dia malah jadi bingung sendiri! Soalnya si Hidan udah tidur sambil ngorok dari tadi. Lantas Sasori langsung merinding.

"Hii...siapa jadinya? Tenang Sasori tenang! Lebih baik lo tidur lagi ajah!" Sasori menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian kembali berbaring.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia tertidur. Bukan tidur sih, tapi setengah-setengah. Tanpa sengaja dia merasa mulutnya dibekap! Sasori langsung tersadar dan melihat ke arah atas. Dia melihat ada seorang perempuan berdarah-darah dan berkata,

"**Namamu Sasori ya sayang? Ikut aku ya?"**

"!" Sasori gak sempat berteriak dan kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja berbarengan dengan hilangnya hantu tersebut.

* * *

**Pagi harinya...jam 05.00 Waktu Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

"WUAHHHH KAWAN-KAWAN SASORI MENGHILANG!"

BRAK

"SUMPEH LO?!

Terjadi kegemparan di rumah baru Akatsuki. Yap, Sasori menghilang! Hidan yang awalnya mencari-cari Sasori tapi tak ketemu, akhirnya panik dan berteriak seperti itu. Akatsuki yang sama paniknya dengan Hidan langsung saja berlari ke kamar HidanSaso dengan masih berbaju piyama dilengkapi dengan wajah yang kucel dan dekil.

"Sasori No Danna benar-benar hilang?!" tanya Deidara panik. Sedangkan Hidan hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya Sasori kemarin masih ada ya?" tanya Konan sama paniknya. Awas Nan ada yang cemburu.

"Entahlah...Pas gue bangun, dia udah gak ada!" jawab Hidan lemas.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama...Tiba-tiba semua anggota Akatsuki menatap Zetsu. Zetsu langsung bergidik ngeri, "Nape lo pada liat-liat gue? Gue ganteng hah?"

Dan anggota Akatsuki pun langsung muntah berjamaah.

"Tsu, jangan bilang lo nelen si Sasori?" tanya Itachi sambil pasang muka kayak ngeintrogasi orang.

"Gak mungkin gue nelen temen sendiri!" kata Zetsu.

"Masa sih? Bisa aja lo nyelem terus ke kamar Sasori dan Hidan kemudian nelen si Sasori kan?" sambung Itachi.

"KALIAN TEGA BANGET SIH! GAK MUNGKIN GUE NELEN TEMEN SENDIRI! HUWAAA!" tangis Zetsu sedih banget.

"Gue gak percaya...ikat dia!" suruh Pein. Dengan sigap, Kakuzu dan Kisame mengikat Zetsu, "Kemudian Tobi, bawa pot-pot kembang Zetsu untuk kita introgasi sekarang juga!" lanjut Pein angker.

"Hai Senpai!" jawab Tobi kemudian segera berlari ke arah tempat penyimpanan pot Zetsu.

"M-mau kalian apakan pot kembang g-gue?" tanya Zetsu panik.

"Hihihi kita lihat saja!" jawab Pein sambil memasang evilsmirk.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Leader-_sama_! Tobi sudah membawa nya!" kata Tobi sambil menyimpannya di depan meja.

"Baiklah kita mulai! Pertama, mawar merah itu!"

Tobi menyimpan mawar merah itu di depan Zetsu.

"Baiklah mawar! Jawab pertanyaan kami! Apakah Zetsu memakan Sasori hah?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab hah?!" bentak Pein.

"UDAH GUE BILANG BUKAN GUEE! HUHUHU!" tangis Zetsu.

"Hancurkan mawar itu!" suruh Pein.

"JANGAN! MAWAR ITU UDAH GUE RAWAT DARI MASIH UNYU BANGET!" raung Zetsu.

PRANGG

Mawar itu hancur. Zetsu makin nangis.

"Nah! Sekarang bawa melati itu!"

Kali ini Hidan yang menyimpannya.

"Apakah Zetsu memakan Sasori?!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja kan?

"Kembali tidak menjawab hah?! Konan, hancurkan melati itu!"

"TIDAK JANGANNNN! MELATI ITU GUE BELI HASIL TABUNGAN SENDIRI!"

"Konan!"

"Ya, Pein!"

PRANGG

"TIDAKKKK!"

"Nah sekarang bunga bangkai busuk ini! Bawa Deidara!"

Deidara membawanya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Apakah Zetsu memakan Sasori?!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"JANGANNN! BUNGA BANGKAI ITU UDAH GUE BELI JAUH-JAUH DARI INDONESIA! JANGAN-JANGAN!"

"Huh! Lagi-lagi tak mau jawab! Hancurkan sekarang!"

"OH NO!"

PRANGG

"TEDAKKKK!"

"Selanjutnya...bawa bunga lily itu!" suruh Pein kembali.

Sekarang Kisame yang meletakannya.

"Jawab wahai bunga Lily! Apakah Zetsu menelan si Sasori?!" bentak Pein.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi-lagi.

"Tidak mau jawab hah? Baiklah, akan ku—"

"JANGAN LILY YANG ITU! ITU GUE BELI HASIL NYURI DUID KAKUZU! Ups!"

Kakuzu langsung men –**deathglare **Zetsu dan berkata, "Leader, biar gue aja yang hancurin!" Pein hanya mengiyakan dan menyerahkan palu itu kepada Kakuzu. Kemudian...

PRANG PRANG PRAK NGIK(?)

Lily itu benar-benar hancur lebur. Tak terbentuk. Zetsu makin nangis. Kakuzu puas. Anggota Akatsuki lain langsung membatin, **'hii! Si Kakuzu serem bener! Kalau mau nyuri duidnya berati harus diem-diem!'**. Dasar sinting.

"Selanjutnya Anggrek itu! Bawa kesini!" suruh Pein (lagi).

Tobi membawa anggrek itu ke meja dengan riang gembira(?).

"Hoi anggrek! Si Zetsu itu nelen Sasori kan? JAWAB!" bentak Pein lebih keras lagi.

Sudah pada tau lah pastinya tak akan ada jawaban.

"Tidak mau jawab heh?"

"JANGAN ANGGREK ITU! ITU KUBELI DENGAN HASIL TABUNGANKU SENDIRI SAMPAI GAK BAYAR KAS!" teriak Zetsu makin menjadi-jadi. Gak nyadar dia keceplosan lagi.

"Jadi yang gak bayar Kas selama ini elo toh Tsu?! Sampai-sampai gue mesti bayar dua kali lipat ke Kakuzu tahu!" seru Hidan kesal. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, dia nyabit tu Anggrek.

SRET

Anggrek yang malang. Anggrek itu benar-benar hancur lebur. Zetsu udah nangis darah (lebay!).

"Yang berikutnya Venus Flytrap itu, tapi karena sudah pasti tak menjawab lagi, kita hancurkan saja sekarang!" usul Itachi. Yang lain langsung ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Dasar, padahal emang tanaman gak bisa ngomong kan?

"NO WAY! KEMBARAN GUE JANGAN DIHANCURIN! JANGAN! JANGAN! GYAAA!" teriak Zetsu panik. Tapi gak ada yang peduli. Tinggal satu sentimeter lagi palu itu akan menghancurkan Venus Flytrap itu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka!

BRAK!

Yang muncul adalah...Sasori. Sasori muncul dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki lain langsung _**Speechless **_saat Sasori datang.

"D..Danna, un? Kok danna ada disini, un?" tanya Deidara masih bengong.

"Gue emang ada disini! Sekarang ada yang harus gue ceritakan ke kalian!" kata Sasori tetap panik.

"T-tapi bukannya lo ditelen Zetsu?" tanya Hidan gugup.

"Ngaco lo! Gak mungkin lah! Lagian sekanibal apapun Zetsu, dia gamungkin nelen temen sendiri!" lanjut Sasori.

"Jadi?" Pein masih bengong, "buat apa kita hancurin semua kembang Zetsu?"

Tiba-tiba ada aura suram dari belakang. Saat melihat, mereka menemukan Zetsu sudah terlepas dari ikatan dan kelihatannya...

Marah besar.

"DASAR SIALAN! AKATSUKI SIALAN KECUALI SASORI! KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Zetsu.

"GYAAA!" anggota Akatsuki lain langsung mabur begitu Zetsu ngejar mereka. Sasori? Jangan tanya. Dia udah _double sweatdrop _begitu melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori sebenarnya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N

Author: aduh kayaknya chappie ini gak maksimal deh. Maapkan Author karena gak selucu dan sepanjang chapter kemarin. Saia lagi agak _stuck _soalnya. Tapi saia janji deh, chappie depan humornya akan saia keluarkan lagi dan lebih diperpanjang lagi. Hehehehe!

untuk penjelasan ruangan para hantu :

Kamar HidanSaso: Hantu cewek I

Kamar ItaDei: Hantu cewek Az

Kamar PeinKonan: Hantu cewek Ha

Kamar KakuKisa: Hantu cowok R

Kamar ZetTobi: Hantu cewek Q

Ruang Tengah: Hantu cewek N

Dapur: Hantu cowok A

Kebon: Hantu cowok M

Kolam Renang: Hantu cewek Ra

Hantu Toiler: Hantu cewek F

Bos: Hantu cowok H

Reply Reviews nya ditiadakan dulu ya? Untuk yang nanya boleh copas ancaman gak mutu Sasori *dikugutsu*, boleh-boleh aja kok ^^b.

Nah sampai bertemu di chappie berikutnya!

ALL CHARA: REVIEW YAAA


	4. Missing's Sasori, KakuHidan Turn!

**A Mission!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, ALUR KECEPATAN, Multi Genre, Typos.**

**PAIR: No Pair. Just Slight for PeinKonan**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror/Humor/ Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Story is mine.**

**Please Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasori cengok melihat pemandangan luar binasa di depannya. Udah pada taukan? Yups. Akatsuki sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Zetsu Sumanto! Dari mulai Pein yang pierchingnya dicabut secara paksa (wih sadis!), Deidara yang rambutnya disiram air comberan, Itachi yang mukanya ditempelin lap bekas ngepel, Kakuzu yang masker bulukan nan baunya dibakar dan kemudian dibuang, Hidan yang tadinya lagi minta pertolongan sang Jashin malah dibanting sejauh 5 miliyar meter (lebay!) err maksud author sampai kejeduk dinding dan terakhir Kisame yang berakhir mengenaskan di aquariumnya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan nasib Konan dan Tobi? Kalau Konan, saat Zetsu mau meng grepe-grepein Konan, si Konan udah ngasih **deathglare **andalannya yang lantas membuat Zetsu mengurungkan niatnya. Tobi? Lah jangan ditanyain. Mana mau Zetsu nyiksa 'majikan'nya sendiri.

* * *

**/SKIP TIME/**

**.**

**.**

"Heh Saos sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan lo sebenernya! Gak usah nahan ketawa gitu! Kampret!" ujar Pein yang sekarang lagi megangin mukanya. Bukan apa-apa bro! Sakit!

"Hn. Hihihi," Sasori yang berusaha tidak tertawa hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tampang awut-awutan teman-temannya (-KonanTobiZet).

"Udeh buruan cerita! Gak usah pake cekikikan kayak gitu! Dasar bocah saos sialan, un!" umpat Deidara kesal (Widih tumben gak sopan sama danna-nya!) Sedangkan yang lain hanya pasang tampang bete.

"Hihihi iya iya gue cerita nih! Jadi sebenernya..." Sasori akhirnya memulai ceritanya meskipun masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

**Flashback**

.

.

**"Aduduh...gue dimana?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang sekeliling dia adalah sebuah kamar yang bernuansa horror. Banyak tengkorak tersebar di sana. Kemudian dindingnya berwarna hitam dengan cat merah atau...darah? 'Hii serem banget ni kamar! Gue sebenarnya dimana sih?' batin Sasori merinding.**

**"Sudah bangun sayang?" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang sama dengan pada saat dia diculik muncul. Sasori langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut dan bulu kuduknya makin berdiri. Dia melihat ada sekumpulan orang eh setan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Muka mereka hancur semua. Bagian tubuh mereka juga ada yang hilang. Kemudian satu orang dari mereka maju dan berkata,**

**"Heh, kerja yang bagus I. Sepertinya arwah anak ini lezat!" Sasori pengen hara hiri sekarang.**

**"Kau benar bos! Jadi tidak sabar memakannya!" Sasori pengen ngompol.**

**"Tampangnya cute banget! Pasti arwahnya gak kalah cute! Cucok deh cyinn!" yang ini malah ngebuat Sasori pengen berak (?).**

**"Bos! Mending kita makan aja arwahnya sekarang bos!" begitu mendengar usulan ini, Sasori pengen kabur (ini baru normal!).**

**"Woles woy! Biar gue keluarin dulu arwah anak ini!" kata si bos sambil mendekati Sasori. Sasori merasa badannya kaku. Gak bisa kemana-mana, "Nah, mari kita mulai." Lanjut si bos sambil memegang kepala Sasori. Sasori hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya.**

**Tapi kemudian dia teringat teman-temannya. Dia belum bisa mati sekarang. Dia masih ingin bersama teman-teman yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya sendiri. Dia tak ingin berpisah dan meninggalkan mereka. Lantas Sasori membuat satu keputusan.**

**"GUE GAK MAU MATI SEKARANG! KABOERRR!" teriak Sasori kencang dan secepat kilat kabur. Sungguh cara yang sangat (tidak) elit sekali.**

**Para Hantu yang ditinggalkan (?) langsung cengok.**

**"Yah, gagal deh!" ucap hantu R santai.**

* * *

"Nah, begitu ceritanya! Lantas gue langsung kabur!" Sasori akhirnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Bullshit." Ungkap Pein bosan.

"Bohong." Lanjut Itachi.

"Danna pembohong ulung, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Jashin gak terkesan!" ujar Hidan.

"Gak nambahin duit." Kata—udah pada taukan siapa?

"Buang-buang waktu!" tambah Konan.

"Hoamm~ Tobi ngantuk denger cerita senpai!" wih Tobi ikut-ikutan juga!

"Lo ngomong apa sih Sas?" Tanya Zetsu makin parah.

"…" Kisame cuman diem aja.

"Lo pada tega banget sih! Yang gue alamin itu beneran terjadi tauk!" kata Sasori sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ih pengen author cubit tu pipi!

"Paling lo ngelindur Sas! Bisa aja lo jalan malem-malem tanpa lo sadarin!" ujar Pein mengeluarkan pendapat (tidak) bermutunya.

"Gue setuju ama Pein!" kata Itachi menyetujui pendapat Pein. Yang lain cuman mangut-mangut tanda setuju aja (-Kisame).

"Ih yang gue alamin bener tau! Mendingan kita buruan keluar dari sini!" usul Sasori.

"Kita? Lo aja kali kita kagak! Udah bubar semua bubar! Kita bersih-bersih diri kemudian lanjut ke aktivitas masing-masing!" suruh Pein sambil ngeloyor pergi diikuti anggota lain meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

"…TEGA BANGET SIH LO PADA! AWAS KALAU KALIAN KENAPA-NAPA GUE GAK TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Sasori frustasi menghadapi kelakuan teman-temannya yang abnormal itu.

"Sas…Kayaknya gue bisa mempercayai apa yang lo bilang," oh sodara-sodara! Rupanya ada satu orang yang gak meninggalkan Sasori! Kita sambut dengan meriah Hoshigaki Kisame! *prok prok prok*

"Hah? Kisame? Rupanya kau tidak ikut-ikutan mereka ninggalin aku?" Tanya Sasori terharu rupanya masih ada yang mempedulikannya. Halah drama amat.

"Iya. Soalnya gue ngerasa ada setan juga disini." Lanjut Kisame.

"Oh ya? Emang lo ngalamin?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Yo'i! Gue ngalamin pas kemarin, jadi gini ceritanya," Kisame memulai ceritanya,

**FLASHBACK (AGAIN)**

**At Yesterday. 19.00 Waktu Konoha. Di kolam renang.**

"**Lulu ingin begini~ Lulu ingin begitu~ Ingin ingin ingin itu banyak sekali~ Semua semua semua! Kisame kabulkan~ Kisame kabulkan dengan tangan Kisame (?)~" senandung Kisame sambil menyanyikan lagu nistanya dengan suara cemprengnya untuk sang Lulu (nama piranha Kisame).**

"**Lulu, bapakmu tukang listrik ya?" gombal Kisame sambil menatap kearah Lulu dengan tampang genitnya (Author: *muntah seember*).**

**BLUP BLUP (Lulu: Kisame-chan(?!) jahat! Gue gapunya bapak bedul!)**

"**Soalnya kamu telah menyetrumkan hatiku dengan tampangmu sayank~" lanjut Kisame. Jijay bajay sumpah.**

**BLUP BLUP (Lulu: Ih Kisame-chan co cweet banget ciii~) **

**Dasar Kisame. Resiko jadi orang jelek sih. Gak ada cewek ikan pun jadi.**

"**Ih kamu so sweet banget yah~" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara horror terdengar di belakang Kisame. Tapi emang dasar Kisame. Gara-gara kelamaan sahabatan sama Itachi, dia malah nyangka suara itu cewek beneran. Atau bisa dibilang, fans dia? **

"**Ih iya donk! Secara Kisame gituloh!" balas Kisama bernarsis ria.**

"**Oh gitu ya? Kalau gitu gombalin aku donk~" pinta si 'cewek' itu.**

"**Boleh boleh! Eh neng bapakmu tukang lampu ya?"**

"**Kok lo tau sih?"**

"**Soalnya kamu itu telah menyalakan cahaya di hatiku~" gombal Kisame sambil menengok ke arah belakangnya. Dan dia kaget shock wow banget pokoknya melhat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang 'cewek' dengan tampang hancur, rambut awut-awutan, darah dimana-mana dan…sedang menyeringai seram.**

**Let's count! 1…2…3…**

"**GYAAAA SETANNNN!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan. Kisame tanpa babibu capcipcup lagi langsung ngambil si Lulu dan kabur secepat Namikaze Minato. Begitupun si hantu yang langsung menghilang begitu aja.**

**Flashback END**

"BWAKAKAKAKA gokil amat cerita lo Kis! Hihihi!" Sasori dengan nistanya malah menertawakan Kisame. Yah gak heran sih. Author dan Narator aja ngakak bacanya (*disamehada*).

"Heh sialan lo Sas! Orang gue berbagi pengalaman malah diketawain!" umpat Kisame sambil melempar bantal kearah Sasori.

"Hahaha iya iya gue becanda Kis!" kata Sasori sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Huh! Yang penting sekarang kita berdua harus hati-hati! Biar aja yang lain kena getahnya dulu!" ucap Kisame serius.

"Ya! Kau benar Kisame! Kita harus hati-hati!" balas Sasori setuju.

"Nah sekarang lebih baik kita bersih-bersih diri dulu! Yuk!" ajak Kisame sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digapai Sasori.

"Nyok!" Sasori pun membalas uluran Kisame dan pergi bareng.

* * *

**Di dapur rumah baru. Jam 8.00 pagi Waktu Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

"Khekhukhekhuduidduitduid..dengan begini gue gaperlu keluar duit buat makanan Akatsuki!" tawa seorang kakek bangkotan yang sedang mengamati hidangan sarapan pagi di hadapannya. Udah pada tau kan siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan bendahara(m) Akatsuki yaitu Kakuzu bin fulus bin ryo. Lagipula ketawa macam apa itu?

"Gak rugi gue ngancem si Tsunade buat kirimin 3 orang babu buat ngerjain tugas rumah Akatsuki. Yah kecuali nyuci sih!" lanjut Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orgil. Dia menatap 3 orang yang sedang tepar gara-gara dibius. Dengan cepat, Kakuzu menyembunyikan 3 orang itu dan berlari kearah ruang tengah, "Duitnya gue simpen disini dulu ah! Panggil anak-anak dulu~" katanya sambil kemudian pergi meninggalkan duitnya. Sampai tiba-tiba muncul 'seorang cowok' berpakaian butler di sebelah duit itu,

"**Wew lumayan ni duit! Bisa gue beli apa aja! Gue ambil ah~"** kata 'cowok' itu sambil mengambil itu duit dan menghilang begitu saja.

**Saat Akatsuki tiba di ruang makan…**

"Wow! Dapet darimana tu makanan Zu?" Tanya Zetsu takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hehehe ada deh! Pokoknya mulai saat ini kalau pekerjaan rumah biar gue aja yang ngerjain!" kata Kakuzu hepi.

"Serius lo Zu? Ada bayarannya gak?" Tanya Pein curiga-curiga.

"Gak ada kok leader. Itu semua GRATIS!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Siip dah Kuju! Lo emang partner gue paling pinter!" puji Hidan sambil mengambil posisi buat makan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Hehehe gue gituloh! Nah gue kebelakang dulu ya?" ucap Kakuzu kesenengan dipuji.

"Iye sono kebelakang!" suruh Pein.

Kakuzu berlari dengan gembira ke dapur untuk mengambil duitnya. Tapi tiba-tiba duitnya menghilang! Dengan cepat dia berlari ke ruang makan tempat para Akatsuki makan pagi.

"WOY DUIT GUE ILANG! GIMANA NIHHH?!" teriak Kakuzu panik.

"Ah paling lo lupa nyimpen Zu!" kata Hidan tenang.

"GAK MUNGKIN LAH! JELAS-JELAS GUE SIMPEN BELAKANG!"

"Ya udah paling takdir!" ujar Konan enteng.

"OH NOOOO!"

Sasori dan Kisame bertatapan lalu mengangguk, kemudian Sasori bertanya, "Zu, duit lo gak diambil setan kan?"

Hening

"Bah gak mungkin duit gue bisa diambil setan begitu aja!" bantah Kakuzu gak yakin.

"Bisa aja loh!" ujar Kisame mendukung Sasori.

"UDAH BERENTI BICARA SOAL SETAN! SEKARANG MAKAN LO SEMUA!" teriak Pein kesal, "dan kau Kakuzu! Tenang aja duit lo bakal gue gantiin nanti pake tabungan gue!" lanjut Pein. Kayak dia punya tabungan aja sih. Kakuzu cuman diam gak berbicara. Sama dengan Akatsuki lainnya yang memilih diam dan lanjut makan.

**/SKIP TIME/**

"Dewa Jashin sexy, Dewa Jashin bohay, Dewa Jashin ganteng, Dewa Jashin cakep banget!" gumam Hidan yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritualnya di kamar dia dan Sasori. Kenapa gak ditempat ritual baru? Karena Hidan males gerak. Dasar pengikut durhaka! *author disabit*.

"Kebawah ah~ bosen gue disini melulu~" gumamnya lagi sambil bersiap-siap turun kebawah. Tapi sayang, entah kenapa pandangan matanya kabur, pikirannya pusing dan…

"**Kamu tuh ganteng deh, sayang…boleh aku masuk ke tubuhmu kan?"**

Setelah itu Hidan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Ruang Tengah**

**.**

**.**

"Pein! Kamu lagi ngapain sayang?" Tanya Konan lembut pada pacarnya sendiri.

"AA lagi nyoba pasang pierching AA lagi, cuman kayaknya susah ya?" jawab Pein lesu.

"Gak usah dipasang lagi AA Pein! Tambah ganteng kalau gak pake pierching! Kata neneng mah udah cakep kayak gitu!" puji Konan sambil ngelus-ngelus muka mulus Pein. Iya sih kata Author juga ganteng banget. Kalau diliat dari teropong sih.

"Apapun buat neneng Konan AA lakukan~" kata Pein sambil mendekati bibirnya ke Konan. Konan pun terlihat sudah siap. Tapi sayang. Adegan itu harus terpotong dikarenakan suara cempreng macem banci terdengar di kuping mereka berdua. Dan itu adalah suara…

"Ih~ Jangan ciuman di depan eike! Cucok deh cyinn~"

Suara Hidan. Konan dan Pein sama-sama shock berat melihat penampilan Hidan. Gimana gak syok? Liat aja! Yang biasanya Hidan tampil macho (kata dia dan dewa Jashin), sekarang berubah drastis! Dia pake baju ala maid dan berenda-renda berwarna PINK. Catet sodara-sodara. PINK. Yang jadi masalah itu, tau kan tubuh Hidan kayak gimana? Dia ekspos aja kakinya dan berlenggak-lenggok ala model. Rambutnya dia biarin klimis tapi pake pita PINK. Pokoknya serba PINK. Gaya bicaranya juga berubah drastis. Yang tadinya serak-serak sexy sekarang ngondek ala banci taman lawang. Mukanya dia make-up PINK juga tapi belepotan. Dengan segera, dia berlari sambil menari ala ballerina kecemplung laut ke arah Pein dan mengelus pipinya kemudian menciumnya (AWAS YAOI!). Pein seketika pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan Konan muntah darah kemudian mengikuti jejak pacarnya. Pingsan juga.

Merasa korbannya tepar, Hidan mencari korban lainnya. Dia melihat para Anggota Akatsuki lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Merasa diabaikan, dia berteriak, "WOY SEMUANYA LIAT AKU DONK~"

"Heh Dan jangan berisi—"

Semua nya cengok. Itachi salah oles krimnya, dia malah oleh ke rambutnya. Deidara yang lagi bikin tanah liat langsung menghancurkan tanah liat bikinannya. Sasori mematahkan boneka barunya, Kakuzu merobek salah satu duit hasil dikasih Pein. Zetsu venus flytrapnya langsung ngadat, Tobi topengnya langsung retak dan Kisame tanpa sadar memecahkan gelas yang lagi dia pegang.

"Kok pada cengok sih cyiinn~ goda eike dong ah~ bang~" desah Hidan yang langsung membuat mereka sadar dan merinding. Dengan cepat, Hidan mencari korban selanjutnya dan mengarah pada Deidara, dia mencium pipi Deidara dan memeluknya, "tipe eike booo~ berondong ganteng~"

"Se-selamatkan jiwa k-kalian, un…" kata Deidara yang langsung semaput dan bernasib sama seperti Pein. Hidan kembali mencari korban barunya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT KABUR DAN SEMBUNYIIII!" teriak Itachi panik. Dengan segera, yang lain langsung menyelamatkan diri mereka! (-Zetsu karena langsung nyelem dan sembunyi di dalem tanah.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Hidan sebenarnya? Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Siapa korban jailan para Hantu setelah Hidan nanti? Dan siapa korban tepar dengan mulut berbusa-busa setelah Pein dan Deidara?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N

Author: WAHHHH MAAP UPDATENYA LAMAA! Maap yaah! Author bawa berita buruk! Yap! Author sakit dan sekarang diopname di rumah sakit! Sekarang aja masih di RS dan bela-belain ngetik~ kan gak enak buat para readers tersayang *reader: muntah seember* menunggu~ dan sekali lagi gak ada reply reviews gak apa-apa yah? Dan adegan introgasi Zetsu itu emang terinspirasi dari pilem Spongebob! Emang dasar si Pein sinting taneman diintrogasi. Otaknya emang udah keganggu! Eh atau emang udah keganggu dari dulu ya? *Pein: SHINRA TENSEI! Author: Terbang*

Nah adegan KisaSaso itu author emang sengaja bikin Kisame baik banget! Emang cocok sih! Heheheh.

Oh ya semoga chapter ini gak bikin kalian kecewa ya! Udah Author perpanjang dari chappie sebelumnya dan semoga humornya masuk ne! Maaf kalau banyak Typos disini. Author udah pening dan gak sempet ngedit lagi. semoga gak mengecewakan ya ^^

eh Besok puasa ya? Oke author, narator dan Akatsuki mau bilang:

**MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN! SELAMAT MERAYAKAN BULAN PUASA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN YOO!**

Oke segitu dulu dari author ya~

Don't forget to~

ALL CHARA: REVIEW YAAAA


	5. The Tragedy!

"Chi…Chi,"

Itachi tidak bergeming sekalipun. Dia tetap pasang tampang -sok- waspada.

"Chi, woy Itachi!"

Sekali lagi Itachi tak menyahut barang sekalipun. Dan sekali lagi juga Itachi tetap pasang tampang -sok- waspada. Tapi kali ini ditambah gaya -sok- _cool_ dan tampang -sok- oke. Orang yang memanggilnya hanya menghela nafas, kesel men.

"Chi, Itachi…WOY KAKEK MUDA SIALAN GUE PANGGIL ELU TOLOL!"

_PLAK_

"ANJRIT SIALAN LO! SAKIT BEGO! DASAR BENDAHARAM BANGKOTAN!" balas Itachi sengit. Yah pada tau kan dua orang ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo kakek, Itachi dan Kakuju, eh Kakuzu maksud saia.

"Salah lu sendiri gue panggil-panggil gak denger!" balas Kakuzu tak kalah sengit.

"Iye iye gue bales nih, apa hah?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Cuma nge tes lo masih idup atau enggak, hehehe," jawab Kakuzu sambil nyengir ala Naruto. *Author: Kakuzu bisa nyengir? Kayaknya besok Suna bakal banjir*

'_**Sialan!' **_batin Itachi kesel.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara sembunyi-sembunyiannya.

"Chi, Itachi!"

'_**Ini bendahara dari tadi manggil gue melulu, apa sih maunya?' **_"Iya apalagi?"

"Itachi,"

"IYE APA DODOL?!"

"Itu…b…belakang lo…ad…ada…Hi," jawab Kakuzu terbata-bata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang Itachi.

"Apa? Lu mau bilang gue, 'Hii, lu kok ganteng banget sih Chi?' gitu?"

"Bukan dudul! Belakang lu ada HIDAN!" teriak Kakuzu panik.

_Let's count!  
_

1

2

3

"UAPA?! KENAPA LU GAK BILANG DARITADI?!" jerit Itachi sambil bersiap-siap lari.

'_**Lah tadi kan gue udah bilang, dasar lemot' **_kata Kakuzu dalem hati.

"KABOERRR!"

Sayang keberuntungan tak memihak mereka berdua, dengan gesit Hidan memegang kaki kanan Itachi dan kaki kiri Kakuzu. Dan mereka berdua jatuh secara bersamaan.

BRUK

"Ih mau kemana Cyin? Kalian berdua jahat ih ninggalin eike! Sekarang kalian berdua milik eike!" kata Hidan sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan genit. Itachi dan Kakuzu langsung merinding ketika Hidan mulai mendekati wajah mereka.

"Shinra Tensei! Shinra Tensei! Gyaaa Shinra Tensei!" teriak Itachi norak sembari bergaya ala Pein pas ngeluarin jurus Shinra Tensei. Sumpah ini kenapa Itachi jadi rada-rada gini? *Bukannya dari dulu ya?*

"C3! C3 GUE MANA?!" Ini Kakuzu kenapa malah ikut-ikutan coba?

"Jangan ribut donk~ Kalian harus tenang, siap-siap ya, muah muah muah!" dan Hidan pun mencium kedua pipi Kakuzu. Kakuzu langsung semaput sambil terus menerus berguman, 'gue dicium banci'.

"Sekarang giliran mu tampan~" lanjut Hidan sambil bersiap-siap mencium Itachi, atau lebih tepatnya membuat _kissmark_ di leher jenjangnya Itachi?

"GYAAA TOLONGG GUE MASIH CINTA SAMA TEMARI!"

Padahal Temari kan udah jadi istri nya Shikamaru. Ada-ada aja. Penutupan tentang Temari menjadi akhir kisah dari Itachi dan Kakuzu, semoga di terima di sisiNya dah, amin! (ItaKaku: Heh author sialan kita belom mati!). Iye iye maksud author mereka berdua langsung pingsan.

* * *

**A Mission!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK, ALUR KECEPATAN, Multi Genre, Typos.**

**PAIR: No Pair. Just Slight for PeinKonan**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror/Humor/Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Story is mine.**

**Please Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The Tragedy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Senpai_ ayo cepat! Mumpung Hidan banci-_senpai _masih sibuk sama Itachi-_senpai_ dan Kakuzu-_senpai_!"

Rupanya masih ada yang selamet! Disisi lain yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat diserangnya ItaKaku, masih ada SasoTobiKisa! Selamet selamet. Kalian mau menanyakan nasib Zetsu? Oh tentu saja Zetsu selamat karena nyelem ke tanah! Pokoknya dia paling super duper aman lah daripada yang lain!

"Berisik Tobi! Jangan ganggu konsentrasi ku!" balas Sasori pada bocah di sebelahnya. Yah rupanya dia sedang membaca sebuah mantra. Entah mantra apa. Pokoknya mencurigakan (?). Sasori calon dukun nih! *author dikugutsu*.

"Tapi _senpai _Tobi takut! Tobi gak mau bernasib kayak Deidara-_super senpai_, Itachi-_senpai_, Kakuzu-_senpai_, Konan-_senpai_ dan Pein-_senpai_!" kata Tobi masih dengan nada polosnya tapi terdengar panik. Yaelah titisan Rikudo Sennin takut banci ternyata!

"Sudah Tob jangan ganggu konsentrasi Sasori! Lagipula memangnya Pein dan Konan pingsan apa? Kalau iya tau darimana kau?" tanya Kisame sambil mencoba menenangkan Tobi.

"Tentu saja tau _senpai_! Tobi kan punya indra keenam!" jawab Tobi asal. Kisame yang mendengarnya cuman bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Nah sudah selesai! Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" kata Sasori secara tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat.

"Yay _senpai _memang hebat! Kalau gitu Kisame-_senpai _pancing Hidan banci-_senpai _kemari!" suruh Tobi seenak udel.

"Lah kenapa gue?"

"Karena muka Kisame-_senpai _lebih meyakinkan! Lebih menakutkan!" jawab Tobi _innocent_. Kisame yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sabar. Udah biasa bro!

"Jangan Kisame deh, lo aja Tob!" ujar Sasori sambil melirik ke bocah bertopeng retak itu.

"Kenapa Tobi? Tobi gamau takut!" tolak Tobi.

"Kan Kisame yang memberi ide ini! Sekali-sekali mengalah lah Tob! Atau enggak gue bilangin ke Itachi kalau lu yang ngerusak hairdryer kesayanganya! Biar lo dipanggang sama Ametarasunya! Mau?" ancam Sasori. Tobi bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya, "Iya deh _senpai_…Tobi yang pancing…"

"Oke deh semoga berhasil!" dukung Sasori sambil tersenyum manisssss banget (author: Kyaaaa! *nosebleed*) dan kemudian mendorong Tobi, Tobi cuman bisa menelan ludahnya. Akhirnya Tobi pun pergi memancing Hidan.

"Sas, lo yakin bakal berhasil?" tanya Kisame, "gue aja gak yakin bakal berhasil!" lanjutnya.

"Kan lo yang ngusulin Kis, coba ajalah. Gak ada salahnya dicoba toh! Kalau berhasil kita semua bakal selamat,"

"Kalau gagal?"

"Yah resikonya kita bakal bernasib sama kayak mereka, kalau gak dicium ya dapet _kissmark _sih…" jawab Sasori santai. Tapi dalam hatinya dia udah ketakutan.

GLEK

Kisame menelan ludahnya. Dia belom siap mati. (Author: lebay ah! *disamehada*)

Gak sampe 30 detik, rupanya Tobi sudah berhasil memancing Hidan. Sekarang kita bisa melihat kejar-kejaran ala India dengan _backsound _Kuchi Kuchi Hotae (?). Tapi bedanya, kalau di India si cowok yang ngejar cewek dengan _slow motion _dan suasana ceria, yang ini si cewek atau lebih tepatnya banci yang ngejar mangsanya dengan _speed super _dan suasana _horror_.

"_SENPAI_ UDAH TOBI PANCING! SEKARANG TOLONG TOBIIII!" teriak Tobi panik dan ketakutan. Sasori dan Kisame kaget dan spontan langsung bersiap-siap menangkap Hidan.

"Busyet tuh bocah cepet amat mancingnya, gimana caranya tuh?" kata Sasori yang malah sempet-sempetnya takjub.

"Jangan takjub-takjuban dulu Sas! Cepet siapin mantra kertasnya, gue yang bakal nahan dia!" perintah Kisame ala bos.

"Siap bos!"

Saat Hidan benar-benar sudah deket, Kisame langsung menangkap Hidan, dan dengan cepat Sasori meletakan kertas mantra nya di jidat lebarnya Hidan, kemudian dia mengucapkan mantranya,

"Halu Haluyu modar yare yora euleh euleh XD XD! Hidan sadarlah kau!" Sasori pun membacakan mantranya. Mantra macam apa itu?

_SRING_

Dan ajaib sodara-sodara! Tanpa disadari Sasori, Kisame ataupun Tobi sekalipun, keluar putih-putih (?) dari tubuh Hidan. Kemudian Hidan langsung sadar setelah Kisame melepaskan pegangannya. KisaSasoTobi langsung bersiap-siap kabur jika-jika mantranya gagal. Tapi ternyata sukses besar! Hidan langsung sadar.

"Aduduh, gue dimana? Loh? Kenapa tampang kalian kayak ketakutan gitu Kisame, Sasori dan Tobi? Terus, GYAAA KENAPA GUE PAKAI BAJU BEGINIAN? SIAPA INI YANG PAKEIN ANJ*NK BANGET! JASHIN BAKAL MURKA SAMA DIA!" kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata andalannya (baca: kata-kata binatang di kebun binatang biasanya sih). Begitu mendengar perkataan Hidan yang biasanya, KisaSaso langsung menghela nafas lega.

"YAY Hidan-_senpai _udah kembali ke Hidan-_senpai _yang Tobi kenal! BANZAII!" seru Tobi sambil meluk Hidan. Hidan yang dipeluk langsung kaget.

"Cih,,,Tobi lepaskan sesak bodoh!" pinta Hidan yang mukanya udah biru.

"Maafkan Tobi _senpai_!" ucap Tobi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Hidan langsung mengambil nafasnya banyak-banyak.

"Hah~ untunglah kau sudah sadar Hidan!" ujar Sasori lega sambil tersenyum. Begitupun Kisame.

"Emangnya gue kenapa sih?" tanya Hidan heran.

"Bahas itu ntar aja, yang penting bangunin yang lain dulu!"

"Emang yang lain kenapa?"

"Pada pingsan gara-gara ciuman dan _kissmark _yang lo berikan Dan!" jawab Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah. Tapi mereka gak kaget soalnya udah biasa kok bro!

"Gue nyium? Kasih _kissmark_? GYAAA BIBIR SEKSI GUE TERNODAI!" jerit Hidan sok pilu.

"Berisik Dan! Udah sekarang kita bangunin yang lain du—"

"Gak usah Sas, udah gue bangunin pake 'cara' gue sendiri! Tuh pada disana!" potong Zetsu sambil nunjuk penampakan *author dihajar Akatsukikers minus HidanTobiSasoKisaZet* err maksud author sisa Akatsuki lain yang berdiri gak jauh dari mereka dan pasang tampang bete. Sial banget mereka hari itu pokoknya. Tapi begitu melihat Hidan, spontan mereka langsung berteriak (-HidanSasoTobiKisaZet),

"Gyaaaa JAUHKAN MAHLUK ITU DARI KAMI!"

"Lo pada kenapa sih?" tanya Hidan kembali heran lihat tingkah dan tampang _**Absurd **_teman-temannya. Dengan santainya dia ngupil terus dipeperin tuh upil ke Tobi. Si Tobinya sih gak sadar. Ih Hidan jorok. Pakaian Hidan sekarang kembali normal yaitu jubah Akatsuki. _Wait_, kapan dia ganti baju coba?

"Udah udah si Hidan udah normal lagi kok! Tenang aja!" potong Sasori.

"Bener nih?" tanya PeinKonanItaKakuDei gak yakin.

"Iye liat aja tingkahnya udah sama kayak yang dulu!" sambung Kisame dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Hidan.

"Bisa dibilang kembali _**absurd **_lagi!" lanjut Sasori yang ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Hidan diikuti ZetTobi kemudian bonsai merah itu langsung kena geplakan Hidan.

"Oh baguslah!" kata Pein yang ikut-ikutan duduk seakan melupakan kejadian abstrak yang dialami mereka semua, dari mulai dihajar Zetsu sampai dicium Hidan. Dia duduk diikuti yang lain.

"Nah Hidan, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada lu?" ujar Itachi.

"Mana gue tau! Tiba-tiba sehabis ritual gue ngedenger suara bisikan halus dan seketika gelap semua!" jelas Hidan.

"Itu namanya keserupan." Kata Kisame tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Keserupan? Apa itu?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Hmm…jadi keserupan itu tubuh kita diambil alih sama mahluk halus. Pokoknya sejenis itulah! Jadi tubuh Hidan itu diambil alih sama setan yang ada di rumah ini!" jelas Sasori sambil pasang muka serius.

"Intinya di rumah ini beneran ada setan!" lanjutnya.

Yang lain bergidik mendengar penjelasan Sasori (-Kisame).

"Jadi kasus gue kehilangan duit itu bisa gara-gara setan juga?" Kakuzu ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Bisa aja, lihatin, tadi pagi semuanya lagi kumpul di ruang makan kan? Otomatis gak ada orang di dapur! Jadi, siapa yang ngambil? Masa kucing? Itu malah gak masuk akal!" jelas Kisame. Tumben pinter. Yang lain terdiam mendengar penjelasan KisaSaso. Sampai akhirnya, sang _leader _mengambil keputusan,

"Sekali lagi semua penjelasan Sasori dan Kisame tak masuk akal! Tidak mungkin hantu itu ada! Itu hanya khayalan saja! Dan gue percaya hantu itu gak ada! Mengerti?"

"Heh! Lalu kenapa gue kemaren bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Duit Kakuzu lenyap dan Hidan berubah jadi aneh hah?" balas Sasori sengit.

"Berani kau melawan ketua! Bisa saja kau jalan tengah malam dan mimpi! Kemudian duit Kakuzu bisa saja dia lupa simpan! Dan Hidan bisa saja karena dia sedang error! Mengerti? Begini saja, mulai sekarang kita bagi grup! Satu grup gue dan satu grup elu bonsai merah! Yang merasa setuju dengan gue ikut gue! Yang gak setuju dengan gue ikut Sasori!" perintah Pein mengaktifkan rinnegannya. Kemudian Konan, Itachi, Zetsu dan Deidara mengikuti Pein. Sedangkan sisanya mengikuti Sasori. Cukup banyak yang mendukung Sasori rupanya.

"Ingat, mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat dengan kubuku lagi! Dan juga jangan sekali-sekali kalian mencoba keluar dari rumah ini!" ancam Pein sambil berjalan keluar ruang tengah. Sasori hanya diam ketika melihat sahabatnya, Deidara ikut dengan Pein,

"Dei, kau ikut dengan Pein?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya kecewa dengan keputusan Deidara.

"Maaf danna, un." Jawab Deidara yang kemudian ikut keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Sas, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kisame yang sepetinya iba melihat Sasori yang tengah terdiam.

"sigh, Sudahlah…biarkan saja mereka mendapat kejadiannya dulu," Sasori hanya menghela nafas melihat kejadian ini. Sedangkan Hidan dan Kakuzu _speechlees _melihat perpecahan antar anggota Akatsuki, walau mereka memilih ikut bersama Sasori.

"Sasori-_senpai_, bolehkan Tobi ikut dengan _senpai_? Tobi takut…" kata Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Yap! Tenang saja Tobi! _Senpai _akan melindungimu dan kalian yang ikut denganku! Hehehe!" cengir Sasori sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Tobi seperti seorang kakak yang siap melindungi adiknya sampai mati. Kisame, Kakuzu dan Hidan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**Author: hehehe, updatenya telat ya? Ehehehe…**

**Deidara: author tukang ngaret jam karet, un!**

**Author: Ya maap, habis sakit selera humor author lagi terbang entah kemana. Selain itu author juga lagi sibuk sama beberapa hal. Sampai chapter 5 ini malah buat adegan sedih-sedihan kayak gitu.**

**Deidara: yah, un! Paling gak jangan telat lagi! Ntar gimana kalau fanfic ini discontinue lalu nasib kita gimana, un?**

**Author: Enggak enggak! Author gak akan discontinue sesibuk apapun author. Fanfic ini bakal author tamatin. Pokoknya harus tamat sebelum Naruto tamat!**

**Deidara: Siip deh thor, un!**

**Author: Selanjutnya, author buat Akatsuki kepecah-pecah disini! MWAHAHAHAHA *ketawa Iblis* yah sebenernya gak tega tapi entah kenapa cocok loh! *dibantai Akatsuki* Lagipula author juga pengen friendshipnya kerasa disini. Dan mungkin makin kesana makin serius? XD tenang aja, author bakal tetap masukin humor karena emang kata teman-teman author, author bakatnya di humor XD. Nantikan aja chapter depannya XD. Oh ya tadi ada sedikit ShikaTemanya ya? Buat yang bukan ShikaTema lovers jangan ngamuk dulu, itu cuman SLIGHT doank kok! Jadi santai aja wkwkwkwk. Oke, lanjut. Nah sekarang, Dei bantuin reply reviews dong! *mata blink blink***

**Dei: Bentar, un, nah ini dia**

**Akbar123: Yoyoy ayo lanjut baca, un! Sebelumnya makasih, un!**

**Bela Suryanegara: Hidannya dinistain, un. Yang ngambil tubuh Hidan, adalah ntar juga ketebak kok, un! Terus Kisame unyu? Besok kayaknya Suna bakal banjir deh, un! Hidan gak macho, machoan gue, un! *Author: HOAX, Dei kan unyu!* Jangan dengerin kata si author. Makasih ya ,un!**

**rikudoupain****: Wih namanya gaul, un! Pein emang monster pierching! Udah monster bokep pula! Jiah kalau cipoknya jadi bisa-bisa rated nya berubah jadi M, un! Thanks ya reviewnya, un!**

**LaChoco Latte****: Siip cerita si Kisame emang nista banget ya, un hahahaha! Udah un Hidan udah sadar! Yosh! Author bilang tengkiu (baca: thank you) ke kamu, un! Makasih ya!**

**nowan456 yoval: makasih, un author nya udah sehat lagi kok! Hohoho author bilang makasih ke kamu loh! Siip makasih ya, un!**

**Riyuki18: si author bilang gak apa-apa, un. Iya un Dei ngerasa juga chappie kemaren gak kocak apalagi yang ini ya, un? Ada sedih-sedihannya segala, un! (Author: Deidara berisik! PLAK) sorry habis digeplak sama author. Kalau masalah pendek katanya udah lebih panjang loh. Mungkin alurnya kecepetan, un. Oke makasih ya, un! Selamat puasa juga dari Dei, un!**

**Nabila Chan BTL: Yosh makasih, un! Yup, un ngapain kangen sama orang nista macem author, un! Eh jangan death glare Dei thor! BTW makasih ya, un! Eh kata si author foto avatarnya kece! **

**Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi: wih, un langsung review per-chapter! Makasih ya, un! Gile tuh Avatar Hiko-chan kece banget ada gue (Author: najis). Thanks ya, un!**

**Arka Ryuusei: yoyoy siip udah lanjut nih! Makasih ya, un XD**

**Tuh udah gue reply reviewsnya, un!**

**Author: Reply sih reply tapi pake ngeledekin gue segala lu Dei.**

**Deidara: Daripada gak gue bantuin, un! Hayoloh!**

**Author: Iye iye gue ngalah puas lo?**

**Dei: puas banget, un! Hehehe**

**Author: Huh, baiklah readers, mungkin segitu bacotan dari author dan partner author dalam author note, Deidara. Maka—**

**Pein: HEH AUTHOR GILA KENAPA GUE DIJADIIN KELIATAN JAHAT DISINI! NTAR GAK ADA YANG MAU JADI FANS GUE ODONG!**

**Author: gawat, dia muncul! Gue mesti kabur! Dei tolong bacain untuk selanjutnya, gue kabur dulu, Jaa~ *kabur***

**Pein: HEH JANGAN KABUR LO! BALIK SINI! *ngejar2 Author ala ibu-ibu tetangga sambil bawa panci***

**Deidara:…susah emang kalau cuman gue yang normal disini. Dasar orgil. Nah biar Dei yang gantiin, un! Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah nunggu lama banget fanfic ini. Semoga belom basi. Saran dan kritikan diterima kok. Flame? Sorry but no, un! Oke, segitu dari Dei, un! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, un!**

**ALL AKATSUKI (-Pein): REVIEWS ONEGAI? *SasoItaDeiKoHidan Puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Sementara itu nun jauh disana Author masih kejar-kejaran sama Pein.**


End file.
